House of Hades
by skyle1412
Summary: This is my version of House of Hades! Lots of Percy and Annabeth! My first Fan fiction so let's hope it goes well!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth.

When you think of falling down a pit, you'd think that it would be pleasant. The weightless feeling would feel nice. Not when your going down to Tartarus. Percy was still holding my hand as we fell. As we feel Percy wrapped himself around me so I'd land on top of him. As much as I didn't want him to do this, I'm glad he did.

"I love you Annabeth." He yelled.

Then a hard hit and an "oof." coming from Percy and I blacked out.

When I came to for what seemed like minutes after hitting the ground, I could feel Percy labored breathing underneath me. Under different circumstances I'd feel giddy from being on top of him but, being in a place like this you feel as if you'd never be happy again.

I roll off Percy and can tell that my ankle still feels unbearable, other than that nothing else seemed hurt. Percy was a different story.

Just by looking at him you could tell he was in pain. His breathing was harsh and delayed. His arm at a bad angle and he landed on his side, judging by the blood left from his head he hit a rock. At his side a large rock lay there, that could have caused problems.

"Percy?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He groaned.

He opened his eyes and huge wave of relief washed over me. I leaned and kissed him he made a soft groan. He reached his unbroken hand out and pushed me from him. I looked at him hurt. He saw my eyes and began to speak.

"Sorry, you were pushing on my side and it hurt."

"Oh gods! Sorry Percy!" I said as I moved painfully into a sitting position.

"Don't worry about it." He said

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

"Um, I'm fine. I think," he said and he tried to sit up.

He made it a third of the way up and cried out in pain. He managed to move is arm back to a normal angle, but that seemed to hurt more. he laid back down with my help.

"Well, this is great." he said half-joking.

I looked at him sadly.

"Help me up." he asked.

"No, just stay like that, I'm going to look at your chest." I said while blushing.

I lift up his orange camp half-blood T-shirt, from one side to the other a massive purple, blue, and red bruise stretched all over his chest and stomach. Pure evidence that he had broken ribs. His chest falling and rising fast, as if he is having a hard time breathing. He looked at his chest and groaned.

"Oh Percy." I began.

"Annabeth, its okay. It's not your fault. We need at start moving. Can you walk?" He asked.

"Yeah, but Percy were not sure how bad your hurt. Lets get some sleep then well talk about moving." I finished.

"Okay. I'll take the first watch." He said.

"Fine, wake me up in 2 hours and we'll switch."

"Wait, could you help he sit up first?" he asked

"Yeah."

I out my hand gently on his back and helped him into a sitting position.

"Wait, look." he pointed to a yellow car sitting in the corner of the pit. " Help me over there."

I got unsteadily to my feet, well, _foot, _and helped him stand up. He couldn't help but groan and got to his feet. Sweat poured off his face.

"You sure your okay to watch first?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm fine! I've got riptide and you beside me. I'll be fine." he said with a smile.

I paced my head on his lap and fell in a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to you who actually read this. It's my first facfiction ever so I hope I don't mess it up too much. As for the yellow car… I don't even know. Just smile and nod. **** I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

Jason.

It's been 4 days since Percy and Annabeth had fallen into the pit. No one knew what to do. They sat in the middle of the sea wait for something to happen. Jason was getting tired of this. Finally when they were all having dinner in the mess Jason spoke up:

"Okay, We can't keep doing this. We need to figure out a plan. I think we should go back to Camp Half-blood and tell them what happened. Then in a couple of days make our way to Greece and meet them there." He finished.

Everyone had stopped eating and looked at him.

"What? We'll go back, tell them, get more people to come and we'll get them."

"But what if they get out and there stuck waiting for us?" Nico asked.

"We'll try to send them an Iris message. But I think our best bet it to head back to camp half-blood."Jason said.

"Okay, I'll go set course for Camp half-blood" Leo said.

When dinner was over I went back to my cabin. I sat on my bed trying to figure a way to tell the camp about Percy and Annabeth, they looked up to them, followed what they said and needed them. For about 20 minutes I sat there thinking of ways to say it when Piper walked in.

"Hey."

"Hello" I said with a smile.

"That was brave you know, speaking up like that." She said.

"Yeah well, no one else was going to say anything." He said.

She came over and sat down on my bed and put he head on my shoulder. We sat like that for the gods know how long. Until we fell asleep.

With a jolt I woke up. The ships horn had sounded, clearly Piper had heard it to because she woke up too. They at up and looked at each other before leaving the cabin. Once they got to the deck hand in hand I spoke up.

"Where are we?"

"We Mr. Grace are home." Leo said with a smile.

Jason looked off the side and saw the camp, people had seen the ship and started making their way excitedly to the beach where they would land. Once leo had docked and sent the bridge down toward the beach the rest of the seven went towards the crowd of people. Jason and Piper were down first. Jason turned to piper and kissed her on the lips. piper looked around and blushed. They were suddenly crowded with people, even Hazel and Frank. I made my way halfway though the crowd before people started look for Percy and Annabeth.

"Hello Jason. I hope you made your way here easily" Chiron asked.

The crowd turned their attention toward the group of demigods and Chiron.

"Yeah, we got here okay." Jason said casually.

"Fantastic, now not to be rude but I know I would love to Percy and Annabeth along with the rest of the camp. Would you please let me know where they are?" Chiron asked.

The seven all looked toward the floor.

"Um, yeah. It's a long story." Jason said

"I believe we have time." Chiron said

"Okay... Well, After we got Percy from the roman camp..." He told them the story leading up the Annabeth uncovering the Mark of Athene. "Then when Annabeth got caught on a spider web that almost pulled her down, Percy grabbed her and refused to let her go. He told Nico to get us to the doors of death and they'd meet us. Then he let go and they fell"

When he finished everyone in camp looked shocked, some cried, some shouted out, some stood silent. Chiron quieted everyone and was about to say something when someone in the crowd called out "Annabeth!"

Everyone turned to face her Iris message.

"Oh my gods! Percy look!" She turned to the injured Percy and back to the crowd.

"Annabeth! What happened? your alive!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, other than my ankle." She smiled. "Percy is another story." She stepped out-of-the-way and let everyone see him.

He looked up and smiled. His arm was bloody and crushed, his shirt was off and you could see the bruise on his chest.

"Hey guys." He used his one good arm to wave, the movement made him wince.

"Oh Percy, What happened?" Chiron asked.

"On the way down he made himself a human shield." She said.

"I'm fine." He said

"No you're not" She turned back the crowd. "Chiron, he can't walk, I think he broke most of his ribs and his back is in bad shape too." She said sadly.

"Oh Annabeth I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for you now, but when you two come back I will make sure you will be in good hands." Chiron said with a smile.

Annabeth smiled and sat down. Percy tried to get up but only fell and cried out. Annabeth was about to help him when he told her no. He got up again and slowly limped over closer. He look straight to the camp and began.

"Okay guys, I need you all to listen to me. We _will _ make it back, even if it's the last thing we do. Annabeth and I ran into some spirits and they gave us directions to the doors of death, then tried to kill us, anyway, they said it would take about 3 days to get there. Can you guys get here in 3 days?" Percy asked

"Yeah, we will be there." Nico spoke up.

Percy smiled. "Good, I need to ask the camp one thing though." He finished.

"Yes, anything." Chiron said.

"Do not under any circumstances kill the monsters that attack the camp. The more you kill the less chance we have to get out. I don't think I can go for much longer" He said.

The whole camp fell silent at that.

"Oh gods! Were losing connection." Annabeth said.

"Okay guys see you all in 3 days." Percy said.

"See ya than" Jason said.

Percy smiled. A growling sound came from behind them. Percy turned fast and pulled Ripe-tide out and- the iris message shut off.

There was silence until Jason spoke up.

"Okay, let's pack up. Percy and Annabeth need us."

"Jason you will leave tomorrow, tonight you all will rest and make repairs on the ship." Chiron said.

They all went to the mess hall for a very quite, worrisome dinner. Jason sat with his older sister Thalia, they talked about the last mouth and how to get Percy and Annabeth out. After dinner Chiron called the five of them to the big house along with the cabin heads. It was a little uncomfortable for the five because none of them really knew anyone.

"The reason I've called you all here is because of two people. Percy and Annabeth." he turned to the seven "I'm sorry, i don't know all of your names. Will you please share with us?" Chiron asked.

They all shared their names and Godley parent. When the cabin heads were done too Chiron asked the repeat the story. Leaving nothing out the five put together the story.

"Okay, you will set out tomorrow morning towards Percy and Annabeth. Go get some sleep."

They all filed out. On Jason's way back to his cabin a large Athene camper stopped him.

"Hey, Grace, Make sure my sister makes it back will you?" he walked off.

The second Jason hit the pillow he was out like a light.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Next will be Percy and Annabeth again! I hope to continue the story! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said, This chapter will be from Percy's point of view! I'm not sure how to write the Tartarus scenes so I'm just going to speed them up. **Enjoy!

Percy.

After the Iris message with the camp Percy never felt weaker, he hated showing people weakness. Crying out in front of the camp! Nothing says loser then that!

Percy and Annabeth had just outran the 50th monster in the past 2 days. 2 days ago they able to get in touch with camp half-blood and the rest of the seven. Percy's chest, stomach, back, and arm pounded with pain with every movement. It was getting harder because Annabeth's ankle wasn't much better and she needed support to walk, which meant hanging on Percy. He never complained or said anything because he knew she would then walk on her own and they'd slow down even more.

The two of them have been on the move since the chat with the rest of the seven. Percy had never been in this much pain. Fighting with one arm was _nowhere _near easy. Percy hoped that the seven would be on their way to them now.

"Percy? Do you think we could take a break?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." he said

Annabeth sat down and Percy stayed standing. Only out of fear that he wouldn't be able to get up again.

"Why aren't you sitting down? I thought you said you're tired?" Annabeth asked.

"If I sit I won't be able to get up again." he said with a smile.

Annabeth laughed at him.

He was about to make a joke when he felt a jolt or pure agonizing pain hit his already hurting back. He felt claws gouge the skin on his back. He cried out and Annabeth rushed to her feet to catch him.

Annabeth pulled out Percy's sword and stuck the gorgon in the heart. The gorgon ran off down the cave. Percy fell to the ground and was bleeding heavily. He could feel all of his strength and blood pouring out of him. The wound on his back felt as if it was on fire. He was lying face first on the ground while Annabeth ripped off his shirt to stop the blood. He cried out as she pushed down.

"Oh gods Percy! Here eat this." She shoved a square of ambrosia in his mouth and the bleeding subsided.

Annabeth leaned back breathing heavily. Percy sat up and felt dizzy.

"We need to keep moving. If we get to the doors this will all be over sooner." Percy said.

"Percy, you just got scratched by a gorgon. You're still bleeding. You should rest, we haven't in the past 2 days." Annabeth said.

"No, if we stop now then we won't get anywhere." Percy said.

"Okay, we'll keep going." She said as she got up.

Percy grabbed her and supported her as much as this made his back hurt more.

They walked for what seemed like hours when the saw two large red doors sitting in the middle of a rock cave. Annabeth let go of Percy.

"Oh my gods. Percy were here. We found them! Were saved."

Percy felt light-headed, he took a step forward and collapsed.

Ha! Cliff hanger! I hope you aren't too bored of the story. I didn't know what else to put in Tarturus so I'll bust end it, now I'm going on about nothing!

Reviews to me are like blue coke to Percy!


	4. Chapter 4

NEXT CHAPTER

Jason.

The last three days the rest of the seven had been rushing as fast as they could you Annabeth and Percy. Jason just hoped that they kept there part of the agreement.

"Were almost there guys, I can feel it." Nico said.

They had prepared themselves for the rescue mission, they didn't know what kind of condition Percy or Annabeth were in, last time they had seen them Percy looked terrible. Jason hoped he couldn't get any worst.

"Guys I think we're here. Get ready." Nico said

Everyone was on deck and silent. Weapons ready, the floated into the gravel beach. It smelt like rotting monster and old gym socks. A set of large red doors sat in the middle of a rock wall.

"Those are the doors. If they make it, they'll come though here." Nico said.

Jason could wait, he walked up to the doors and pushed them open. There he saw a sobbing and screaming Annabeth on the ground with an unconscious Percy beside her. Piper called her name and ran towards her. Annabeth saw them and hugged Piper. Frank and Leo went over to Percy and tried to wake him up. Jason walked over to Percy and saw the bruising on his shirtless chest. A large amount of blood was underneath him.

Annabeth and Piper stood hugging. The rest of the seven were trying to get Percy up. Nico ran off to the ship and a couple minutes later came back with two water bottles. He took the cap off and poured it on Percy. He slowly opened his eyes and made a large groan. Everyone took a sigh of relief. He looked even worst awake than asleep.

"Hey guys. You made it." He said with a light laugh that turned to a cough.

"I can see you made it in pieces." Leo said

"Still better looking than you Valdez" He joked

"Ahh, still the same Percy."

"Yup. Hey guys this is really nice but I'd really like to go home. I'd really like to lie down, my back is killing me." Percy said.

Frank and Leo helped Percy to his feet. They walked off toward the ship with the others behind them. When Jason and Piper looked up they saw the massive claw marks on shirtless Percy back. No one said anything. Percy was still breathing heavily and with more than half the help from Frank and Leo made it up to the ship.

"Let's all go to the mess, I'm sure you two are hungry." Piper said.

"I'm starving." Percy said.

"Of course you are!" Annabeth said while laughing.

The seven demi-gods made their way to the mess hall. Frank and Leo help Percy into a chair, while Piper helps Annabeth. Once everyone was seated Percy and Annabeth began their story.

"- and that's when we meet a Gorgon. That scratched Percy's back." She turned to Percy. "Show them."

Percy slowing and painfully turned his beat up body to them. 3 large claw marks ripped down his back, still bleeding.

"Oh my gods Percy! I'll go get the first aids kit." Hazel ran off to get it.

"After that I gave him some Abroiosa and it stopped most of the bleeding. We walked for several more hours and fought more monsters that we barely escaped. The once we came to the doors Percy collapsed. I think from blood loss, but we should get to camp as soon as possible to make sure he'll be okay. "Annabeth finished.

The story amazed Jason, these two demi-gods managed to get through all of Tarturus with a couple scratches.

"Um guys, I hate to break it to you but... The doors of death still need to be closed by one of us." Leo said.

They all looked down.

"I'll do it." Percy said.

"No you will not!" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, it makes sense, I'm the most hurt. You guys go back to camp and tell them. I'm staying." Percy said.

"No." Nico said.

We all turned to Nico.

"I'm the child of Hades. It's my choice to stay. You guys are the seven. I'm not part of the prophecy." Nico finished.

Then he turned and ran to the doors and closed them.

The seven sat in there seats frozen, none of them new what to do.

"I guess I'll set the ship for Camp?" Leo said slowly.

"Once were there we will honor what Nico did to save the world. Understand?" Percy said harshly.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. If you all will excuse me, I'm about to pass out so I think I'll go to my cabin." Percy said while he tried standing up.

He started to get up the grunted and groaned.

"Need some help there Percy?" Frank asked.

"No I'm fine." He said as he slowly limped to his room.

Frank turned to Jason, Hazel, Annabeth, and Piper and together they said. "Follow him." and laughed.

As Frank went off the help Percy the rest of them sat in their seats.

"What did you mean by the "Human shield" When you talked to us a couple days ago." Piper asked Annabeth.

"On the fall down, Percy put himself under me so when we hit the ground he'd take the blow and not me. He landed on his side and a rock was there so that may have caused the damage. I just hope there isn't too much." Annabeth finished.

"We should really wrap you ankle. I'll get some ice." Piper said as she left to the kitchen.

Piper came back a couple minutes later with the wrap and ice. She grabbed another chair and put the ice on it. Frank walked in laughing to himself.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"Percy. I swear the second he hit the bed he passed out." He said

They all laughed.

Leo came walking in.

"We'll be at Camp in 2 days." Leo finished.

"Are you sure you can't get us there any faster? Percy really needs someone to look at his injuries and Annabeth ankle needs to be taken care of." Piper asked.

"That's as fast as I can do it normally, unless we get Percy to push us." Leo said

"Why don't we let him rest for today then ask him when he's feeling up to it?" Annabeth said.

They all nodded.

The rest of the night they spent talking about their adventures, Annabeth told the seven what Percy and she had done in the past. Jason shared some of his past also. At around 11 they all went off the bed while Leo stayed up to stir the ship.

All done! Hope you enjoyed it.

**Reviews to me are like olive pizza to Annabeth!**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy.

Percy woke up the next day in pain. His already broken and crushed arm at a awkward angle that hurt more, his bruised chest with his broken ribs hurt more than anything. The claw marks on his back were on fire. He tried hoisting himself up several times before he succeeded. With a grunt and a groan he made it up. His broken arm cradled by the other he slowly walked out of his room and up to the deck where he heard voices. The sun was fully out so it must be around afternoon. The only thing on Percy's mind was, Lunch. He made his way up the stairs and hobbled over to the laughing and giggling group of demigods.

"Hey." his voice came out as a croke.

Six heads turned towards him as he made his way over to a seat near Annabeth.

"There he is! Dude, its 4:30 in the afternoon." Jason said with a laugh.

Piper helped Percy into a chair, which didn't feel to nice.

"You look terrible." Leo said.

"Well thanks?" Percy asked.

"How did you sleep?" Annabeth asked.

"Good I guess, my back and arm are killing me." Percy said.

"Oh, we'll be at camp soon. That reminds me, do you think you have enough strength to give the boat a push and guide us back to camp. it would be so much faster if you help." Annabeth asked.

"I feel like crap but I guess I could try." Said Percy.

He tried to get up but only managed a groan and wince. Frank got up and helped him out of his seat. His chest felt like it was going to explode. He made his way ove to the back of the boat and controlled the water to make them go faster. He could tell exactly where they were. Not far from camp, He made a large wave push them. It took a lot of the strength he didn't have. Once the wave was pushing them along he stumbled back to the others. Once he go there he fell to the ground. The gasped and ran to him. He sat up with great difficulty.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have done that." Percy said.

They all laughed.

"Well I guess you didn't need to do that. Guys, look!" Leo said.

They all stood up, Percy slowly got up and saw camp. Camp half-blood.

Percy looked down off the boat and saw most of the camp heading over to the beach where they would land. Percy saw his cabin off the lake and couldn't wait to get there. He looked over to Annabeth and pulled her in for a kiss. She bushed and hugged Percy. She squeezed a little to hard and Percy felt dizzy. Luckily he had Annabeth and frank to keep him up.

" I haven't been here in over a year. It's good to be home." Percy said.

Once they were docked and the bridge to the beach was put down. People surrounded the end of it. The seven of them started walking down. Leo, frank, hazel, Jason, and piper all waited for them to go first. Annabeth and Percy walked down together. Percy stumbled down every part of his body hurting. He looked down and saw Chiron and Grover standing in front of him. Grover stepped forward to hug him, Annabeth stopped him and showed him his injuries. he still hadn't put a shirt on. People smiled at him until they saw his body, then they gave him a sad smile. He was surrounded by people trying to talk to him. Finally Chiron quieted everyone down and began to speak.

" Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Some of the bravest demigods of your time. Welcome back." Chiron said with a smile.

"Thanks. Look, as much as we'd love to tell you guys everything but Percy needs help." Annabeth said.

3 children of Apollo stepped forward and help Percy off to the infirmary. Since they were facing the crowd Percy's back was towards the ship. When he walked by he heard gasps and talking. They kept walking.

Once they got to the infirmary they directed Percy to a bed. With some difficulty he managed to lay in the bed. His back ached more than anything. One of the Apollo kids, Fred came over to Percy and asked him some questions about his injuries. He answered every one of them. Fred gave him some nectar and he instantly felt better, then a red drink in a small bottle and told him to drink it. He did.

"What is this stuff?" he asked holding up the bottle.

In a matter of seconds he found out, his eyes started to droop and he felt peaceful.

Then he fell into a dreamless sleep.

When Percy woke up the next day his shirt was still off but he had a large white bandage on his cheats, his arm was wrapped and in a sling. He tried to sit up but only managed a groan. He looked up the see the seven over at Annabeth bed, her ankle was wrapped and on top of several pillows.

The seven were talking loudly. Percy's head pounded and the extra noise didn't help.

"Hey guys, you want to shut it? I'm trying to sleep here." Percy said while trying to move on his side, well that hurt.

"Oh look! Sleeping beauty is awake!" Jason said while laughing.

"Percy you've been asleep for 3 days! The whole camp wants to hear the story but we thought it'd be better if you were there to tell it." Annabeth said.

"Maybe in a couple of days, everything hurts." Percy said with his eyes closed.

Just then Fred walked into the infirmary he looked up and saw Percy.

"Hey Percy. How do you feel? We set your arm and re-set your ribs, there still broken but in a couple of days they should be back to normal. Since you landed straight on your back in you-know-where, well your going to have some problems. When you get back home for the school year we set up physo with your mom." Fred said.

"You talked to my mom?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, Sorry you weren't awake and I didn't want to wake you. Chiron said when your ready you can talk to her." He said and went over to check on Annabeth.

Percy felt sick to his stomach thinking about the worry his mother went through the past year.

Percy began thinking about his mother and everything she had gone thought with him. He thought the pain she went though for him. He started to shed a tear and quick felt the need to wipe it away without drawing attention to himself. He tried to wipe it away with his broken arm, he moved it too fast and felt shoot pains go though his entire body. He groan loudly and the seven looked at him along with most of the other kids in the infirmary.

"You okay Percy?" Annabeth asked with a worried look in her eyes.

He couldn't breath properly. "Yeah, Fine." He said breathless.

"Where does it hurt?" Annabeth asked.

"Everywhere." Percy said.

"I know. it'll be better soon. Hey! Were going to the camp fire tonight, you want to come?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure." Percy said.

"Not until I check your ribs, sit up please."

Percy sat up with difficulty. He could already tell they weren't healed.

"Breath in." Fred said.

He did.

"Breath out."

Did that too.

"Breath in."

Done.

"Breath out slowly."

Percy began but it didn't last long until he was coughing and grabbing his ribs.

"Not there yet. You should be fine in a couple of weeks. I want you staying the nights here for when it gets worst. Come in each day at 1 so I can check your ribs and your arm. You can go tonight if you'd like." Fred said.

"Were going to go swimming Percy, want to come." Jason asked.

Percy had been looking forward into going in the water.

"Really? You have to ask? It's like you don't even know me." Percy said.

They all laughed, Percy started coughing up a lung and clutching his ribs.

"You can go if you'd like but be back here for 9. One more thing. Your going to hate me for this but, no swimming for a while. Your cast will get wreaked and you really shouldn't push yourself too hard. Your ribs aren't in good shape." Fred said.

Percy felt his whole day go by. Everything he'd hope to do was gone.

"Fantastic." Percy said sarcastically.

"You can still come. You need some sun and for everyone to know your okay." Hazel said.

"Okay." Percy said.

As he got up he felt his legs buckle and Jason catch him.

"Thanks man." He said breathlessly.

"No problem."

"Wait, one thing. Anyone got a shirt I can ware?" Percy asked.

"Why?" Frank asked.

"The ugly scars on my back." Percy said

"Dude they make you look like a warrior." Jason said.

"Yeah, but when you have people whispering about it behind your back, not so great." Percy said.

"Here Percy." Annabeth threw him one of his shirts.

He put it on with difficulty. The seven headed out the door, Percy had support from Annabeth.

"Your ankle." Percy said.

"No it's fine now, Fred fixed it up." Annabeth said.

"I wish he'd fix my ribs." Percy said.

"Soon enough you'll be back to normal.

As they walked down towards the beach people walked by smiled and said "Hi".

When they got to the beach the seven took off their clothing and had there swim suits on underneath. They all took of toward the water, Percy tried to follow but Annabeth told him to stay.

He sat on the sand with a grunt. He watched the seven play in the water. He sat alone for 20 minutes until a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey, Jackson."

He turned to see Charisse.

"Hi." he said.

"Why aren't you in?" She asked.

"Doctors orders." he said pointing to his arm.

"Oh." She sat down beside him.

After a couple of minutes of silence Charisse spoke up.

"What was it like down there?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Percy said.

"Don't be such a wuss-" He interrupted her.

"You know the labyrinth? Yeah, it's 10 time worst then that." he finished.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Are you and Chase telling the camp tonight?" She asked.

"I think." He said.

"Good. By the way, the last 3 days we've seen the others but not you. People were starting to talk."

"Asleep, Fred gave me this stuff. I think it made it worst, my ribs are on fire."

"You looked pretty bad on that Iris message last week."

"Thanks?"

"I better get going." Said Charisse.

"Okay, by." Percy said.

She started to walk away.

"Jackson?"

"Yep?"

"Your braver then I thought." And walked away.

Percy sat there for the rest of the day. Finally he decided to put his feet in the water. He got up and headed toward the water and put his feet in, he felt a surge of strength cores though his body.

"What do you think you're doing Percy?" Annabeth asked.

Then he remembered he didn't get wet if he didn't want to. He slowly made his way in.

"Percy stop." Annabeth said in a worried voice.

"No I'm fine." Percy said.

"Percy remember you cant get your cast wet." Jason said.

"I wont." Percy said.

"what are you talking about. You're in water." Frank said.

"No, just wait." Annabeth said in a bored voice.

The water was up to Percy's stomach, his ribs felt better. Then with a jump he ducked his whole body in the water. He swam farther out and didn't come up. He swam back to them and scared Annabeth. She dunked his head underwater. When he came up, he saw the other seven looking at him confused.

"How are you not wet?" Jason asked.

"I only get wet if I want to." Percy said.

"That's sick!" Leo said

"So that's why you weren't wet when you fell of that ice burg! I mean man you fell over 100 feet." Frank said.

"You did what!" Annabeth screamed.

"Oh come on Annabeth I fell twice that at hover dam." Percy said.

"I guess your right." Annabeth said.

"You guys have a lot to tell us. So Percy let me get this straight, your first year here you save Zeus lightning bolt, the second you went to the sea of monsters, the third you saved the goddess, the fourth you went in the labyrinth, then the fifth you fought and defeated Kronos?" Leo asked

Percy looked at Annabeth and she looked at him.

"Pretty much yeah." Percy said.

"Which reminds me how did you get to the roman camp?" Annabeth asked.

"When we tell the story tonight you'll find out." Percy said as he started swimming out farther.

"Come on Percy we've got to go to the fire." Annabeth said.

As she said that Percy had a great idea.

"Wait! Stay here. I've got an idea. Once second."

Percy walked out farther.

" Hey! Guys watch this." Percy said.

"Percy wha-"

Percy put every bit of energy toward the wave, with the tight not in his stomach he made a wave come up underneath the seven and sent it off to the beach. They screamed and laughed. Percy then set himself on a 50 foot wave and began to surf to the shore. Once he go there he jumped off and landed on his feet. Half the camp had watched him do this. He heard an applause. He was still on the ground when Annabeth came over to him and leaned down and hugged him.

"Help me up?" He whispered.

She giggled as she helped him up. He had no more strength the walk to the camp fire. He hung on Annabeth all the way there. He was no longer feeling well, his stomach was in knot, his head pounded he felt as if he was going to pass out. He was cold but sweating, Annabeth had seemed to notice.

"Percy? You feeling okay?' She asked.

The other five turned their way and saw Percy.

"Let's take him to the infirmary." Hazel said.

"No. The camp has waited long enough to hear the story." Percy said breathlessly.

"Let me at least take you to Fred to get you checked out. Jason can you get him and meet us in Percy's cabin." Annabeth asked.

"Okay." Jason went off.

"I'll go with him." Piper said.

The two went off the get Fred as Annabeth led the sick Percy to his cabin.

When they got there Annabeth helped Percy into his bed. He lay there trying to breath properly, it only came out in wheeze. Annabeth say beside him and stroked his head.

Sweat beaded down his head and his head pounded more with every passing second. He closed his eyes and was almost asleep when Fred, Jason, and Piper came in.

"Hey Percy. Could you tell me what's wrong." Fred asked.

Percy could barely open his eyes. "My head, stomach," He said breathlessly. "and I can barely breathe." He finished.

"Okay. Can you sit up please?" Fred asked.

"Okay." Percy said.

As he sat up his head pounded and his stomach did flips. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was Annabeth yelling at him.

**Sorry for the really long chapter! Hope you guys like it! Not sure if I should continue. Tell me if I should! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating like I have been, things got really busy, and oh gods school starts again. ****Ugggghhhh****! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! Oh and the people who sent me the review: Thank you! You made my day and just for you I will try to upload at least two times a week! Starting grade 10 tomorrow! With me luck! Now I will get on with story.**

Annabeth.

Just as Percy's eyes rolled back into his head Annabeth shouted to keep him awake. Then again when does Percy ever listen to her?

Percy lay in his bed passed out with Fred looking at him.

"He's not dead at least." Fred said.

"What's wrong with him?" Annabeth asked.

"Not sure. It could be that he did just what I told him not to. It may just be exhaustion." Fred said.

"What do we do? The whole camp had there hopes up to hear the complete story, that means we need Percy." Jason spoke up.

"Um," As he said that Percy opened his eyes with a groan.

"Remind me never to do that again." Percy groaned.

"Percy! You moron!" Annabeth said.

Percy began to sit up and get out of bed. He couldn't help but groan as he bent his spine.

"Let's go to the camp fire." He said.

"Fine, remember guys, I want him back in the infirmary as soon as the camp fire is done." Fred said.

Percy started to get up "Yes Mum." He said mockingly.

Annabeth took his left side and Jason took the right side. With the help of the two Percy was able to make it to the camp fire.

As they walked up Percy stopped Jason and Annabeth and stopped too.

"Percy what's wrong." She asked.

"I want to walk in not helped." Percy said.

"Are you sure Percy?" Piper asked.

"I'll be fine." Percy said.

He stood up and started to walk, Annabeth hadn't seen him like his in weeks. He looked strong. Good. Annabeth knew Percy wanted to look as strong as he could in front of the camp that always looked up to him to lead them.

As they walked to the fire campers were laughing and talking loudly, no one notice the seven walk in. Chiron stood in front of the large crowd looking upon the hundred Greek campers. When he noticed the seven walk in he put both of his hands up and the camp fell silent. The seven stood in the corner waiting for Chiron to call on them. He began to speak.

"Campers! We have waited for months to finally have one of our campers to return. He has returned! Percy Jackson!" the crowd erupted in applause." Tonight we will find out the mystery of the prophecy that has haunted us. Tonight you will hear the story of their adventures. May the seven step forward." Chiron motioned them over to the front.

Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, and Leo walked to the front. The crowd clapped.

At the front were seven chairs waiting for them. They all sat down and Annabeth spoke up.

"Tonight we will tell you the story of the past couple of months. I am going to warn you, we will not sugar coat this. We will tell you as it is in order. You have all heard how Jason, Piper, and Leo got here. We'll start with Percy." She finished.

Percy stood up to "woops" and clapping.

"Um... Not really sure to start. As you all know I have my memory erased. The only name I knew was Annabeth..." he continued with his story leaving nothing out.

The camp was silent as the seven told the story. Annabeth has finished with the Mark of Athena when Percy took over for the Tartarus story. If the camp was silent before, then now you could hear a pin drop. Percy stood up holding his still broken arm and began. The whole story took 20 minutes to tell. The look of horror people had on their face was what made Annabeth come to realize what they had just done. Percy did a good job telling the story, leaving nothing out. At times Percy's voice turned weak and scared.

"... then we found the doors and I don't remember what happened after that, I was passed out." Percy turned to Jason and he stood up.

"Well, we found Annabeth on the ground next to Percy trying to get him up. We splashed water on him and he woke up.'" Jason continued the story

Once they had finished the story of their adventure the campers were silent. Percy looked at his broken arm when he spoke up.

"I'd just like to say one more thing. There was one person who was with us though all of this. Nico di angelo. He is the one who closed the doors of death. He's done a lot for me. I can't leave him there. Once I'm healed I'm going back to get him out." This caused a outburst.

"No Percy you aren't going back. You barely made it out the first time." Annabeth was close to tears.

Campers were yelling out and the seven started to argue.

"ENOUGH!" Percy shouted.

The camp fell silent.

"I'm going alone, there's nothing that can stop me." He said as he walked out towards the infirmary.

**Hahaha****! Cliffhanger! I was running out of ideas and I really don't want to end the story so I did this. I may update once or twice a week now that school started ( ****UGGGHHH****) REVIEWING MAKES ME HAPPY! I NEED ****REVIWES****! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Next chapter! I realize that a lot of my story is either spelled wrong or the sentences don't make sense. Sorry I'm not sure yet how to edit it yet. Also I forgot every single chapter to say that I DO NOT OWN ANY PERCY ****JACKSON****! Anyway ****here**** ya go! **

Jason.

Last night Percy made the announcement that he was going to get Nico out of Tartarus. As much as Annabeth pushed him and told him not to he seemed ever more inclined to go.

In the morning Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel sat at the Poseidon table wait for Percy and Annabeth to show up. Jason got his plate of Pancakes and bacon, prayed to his dad and began to eat. He hadn't had a breakfast like this in a long time. Piper and him sat close together holding hands. He hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with her the past couple months and was glad to spend the day with her.

"Guys, I'm telling you Spiderman is WAY better then batman." Leo said.

Frank and Leo had argued over breakfast over who was the better superhero.

"Oh come on! Spiderman is a spider! Batman can fly!" Frank said.

Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Spiderman has real superpowers Batman just made his stuff. Flying's not all that cool anyways." Leo said

Jason raised and eyebrow and Leo looked as if he would poop his pants.

"I mean flying awesome!" He covered.

"Thanks man." Jason said.

Just then Percy and Annabeth walked in, Percy in front walking fast and Annabeth following him arguing with him. Percy looked good, he no longer had the arm cast , he seemed to be walking fine and he looked well rested. Percy walked in front and Annabeth behind. They seemed to be having an argument about something, probably Percy's plans.

"Percy we barely escaped last time how in the name of Zeus are you going to get out this time?" Annabeth said loudly.

"I don't know! I've made up my mind! I'm going and you can't stop me." Percy said just as loudly.

"Then I'm coming with you!" She said.

Percy laughed "No you not, and so it anyone else. I've put enough of you in trouble."

"Try stopping me." Annabeth said as she grabbed Percy's formerly broken arm.

Percy gasped and winced. Annabeth said sorry to Percy as he clutched his arm as they walked.

They continued their argument as they walked towards the food. The mess hall had become very quite Percy and Annabeth didn't notice. Annabeth was still yelling at him when they walked in sat at the table.

Percy said down with a wince. " Hey guys."

"Will you all please tell him he can't go back." Annabeth said.

"I hate to break it to you Annabeth but when has Percy ever listened and followed the rules?" Jason said with a light laugh.

Percy smiled and Annabeth gave him a dirty look.

"Okay Percy, tough question. Spiderman or Batman?" Leo asked and Frank rolled his eyes.

Percy gave him a look and replied. "Spiderman. Defiantly Spiderman." Then he dug into his pancakes.

"Ha! Told you! Percy you sir have good taste." Leo said pointing his fork at him.

Percy looked at Jason as to say "What?" Jason shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Percy?" Hazel has spoke up.

"Yeah?" Percy said with his mouth full.

"How do you ever plan on getting to Nico?" Hazel asked quietly.

"I'm the son of the sea-god, how do you think? I'm going on the sea."

"But HOW?" Piper asked.

"I'll take a boat." Percy said.

"The _Argo ll _isn't ready to be sailed again." Leo said.

"I know I didn't plan on taking that ship." Percy said.

"Then what ship?" Jason asked.

Percy gave him a sheepish smile and began to get up. He winced and picked up his plate.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth asked.

"I have someone I need to see." He said with a deep breath.

"Who?" Piper asked.

"My mum." He said as he walked away.

**Sorry the chapter was small ****buuuuuuuutttt**** Percy needs to see his mama! Next chapter will be in Percy's POV. REVIEW SOME MORE OR I WONT ADD MORE! **


End file.
